1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vehicle-state obtaining apparatus arranged to obtain a state of a vehicle by communication between a remote detecting device and an information processing device, and more particularly to an apparatus arranged to assist registration of information corresponding to data-processing information, in at least one of the information processing device and the remote detecting device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
JP-A-7-507513, JP-A-2000-103209, JP-A-2000-233615 and JP-A-2002-131165 disclose a vehicle-state obtaining apparatus which includes a remote detecting device in the form of wheel-side devices provided on a vehicle and an information processing device in the form of a body-side device provided on the vehicle, and which is arranged to obtain a state of the vehicle by communication between the remote detecting device and the information processing device. The vehicle-state obtaining apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2002-131165 is arranged such that information corresponding to data-processing information in the form of wheel identification data is registered in the body-side device. In this apparatus, the worker brings a trigger device operable to generate a trigger signal, sequentially to positions at which the trigger device is located close and opposed to the respective wheel-side devices provided for respective wheels of the vehicle. At each of those positions, the trigger device is activated so that the wheel identification data are transmitted from the corresponding wheel-side device to the body-side device, and the information corresponding to the wheel identification data transmitted from each wheel-side device is registered in the body-side device.